


dean's first time

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a bold move and trys something he's never done before, with true blue Winchester confidence</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean's first time

Dean looked deeply into Cas's eyes and told him, " I want to try something new tonight." His million watt smile reassured Cas that he knew what he was doing and that there was nothing to be nervous about. As their lips pressed together, Dean started unbottoning Cas's shirt. With each stroke of his toung, another button came lose. He slipped his hand under the fabric to tease at Cas's already taut nipples. Through the kissing, he could hear little gasps of pleasure coming from the angel. It was such a turn on to know he was having that effect on him. Dean reached his other hand down to start on his pants. Cas's throbbing cock bursted free from the constricting underwear. Dean felt it hit him in the stomach. He chuckled under his breath. He stood up and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Coming out of the shirt, he had a devilish look. Cas could see the hunger seething just behind his lover's eyes. He dropped to the floor and grabbed the stiff muscle with one hand and smiled up at him as he worked it, asking " Does that feel good , baby?" Cas moaned out a yes. After a few good strokes, Dean wrapped his lips around it and started to bobb back and forth. Cas was somewhere between shocked and ecstatic .what Dean was doing to him felt amazing but wasn't what he expected at all. He stopped questioning it and gave in. His wet , warm mouth was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was overwhelming. Before he knew it, the build up was coming to an end. "Dean, get up, its coming." He said , in between heavy breaths. Dean did not get up. In fact, he started moving faster, adding one hand at the base to increase the intensity. The pressure felt so good, like he was trying to squeeze the most pleasure out of it as possible. The moment arrived. Cas shot his load into Dean's mouth, moaning his name. Dean did not move until every drop was out. Cas shuttered at the emptiness, fully releaved. A bit of the sticky, liquid dribbled from Dean's bottom lip as he looked up, grinning at his lover and swallowed. They were both surprised to find how much they had enjoyed it. Dean would defiantly be doing this again, very soon.


End file.
